The welding procedure in the metal-mechanical industry requires experienced welders which guarantee that the welding complies with the appropriate standards in the apparatus, device or a part thereof being manufactured, formed or repaired.
However, in order to assure the quality of the welding, it is absolutely necessary that this process is carried out by an experienced welder with many years of experience.
These experienced welders are scarce and their skilled labor is expensive.
Due to that reason, it becomes completely necessary to provide some kind of method which allows training welder trainees as experienced welders in the shortest possible period of time.
In order to comply with this objective, the only way is looking for some kind of equipment which allows transferring knowledge from an experienced welder to a welder trainee currently being trained.
There have been several attempts in the state of art in order to solve the problem of training welder trainees.
Thus, for example, document JPH0497383 discloses a solution for performing a welding repeated training without companion to provide a practical skills training by means of repeated simulation of skills, having a display unit for visualizing the results.
This is achieved by means of an optical pen which is established as a welding arc generating source by means of the utilization of the rectilinear propagation of light and the practice skills training by means of the simulation for the training execution, in the supposed case that the change of a certain amount of light over a light receiving surface provides the skills for a welding trainee.
The repeated training system of skills practice is provided with a device for adjusting the control range of execution to establish a control range in a welding operation and a welding execution control unit which samples and stores the actions performed in practice, also providing the skill and then it is decided that the operation is being executed out of the specified control range in such a case.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,769 discloses an arc welding simulator for teaching welder trainees how to arc well quality welds, resulting in significant savings of time and material.
Specifically, the simulator provides immediate discriminative feedback and the capacity for concentrated practice, both learning and qualities lacking in the welding process.
Document US 2009/298024 discloses a welding training system which includes one or more welding operator device which provides positional feedback relevant to a quality weld.
The positional feedback is analyzed and, when the positional feedback is outside of a predetermined range, a signal is provided to the welding operator. In one embodiment, tactile feedback is provided in a welding gun.
Document US 2011/117527 discloses a system for training welders that includes a data generating component, a data capturing component and a data processing and visualization component. The data generating component operates in real time and derives data from an actual manually-executed weld and further includes a weld process-specific jig, a calibration block positioned on the jig, wherein the geometric configuration of the calibration block is specific to a particular type of weld joint, a weld coupon positioned on the welding process-specific jig adjacent to the calibration block, a welding gun for use by a trainee, wherein the welding gun is operative to form the weld; and at least one target mounted on the welding gun that is recognized by the data processing and visualization component for providing multidimensional position and orientation feedback to the trainee.
Document WO 2013023012 A1 discloses a system and a device for welding training. In one example, a welding training system includes a display configured to show welding features related to a training welding operation. The system also includes a training workpiece having a substantially transparent weld joint configured to be placed adjacent to the display during the training welding operation. The system includes a processing device coupled to the display and configured to provide welding data relating to the training welding operation to the display. The system also includes a training torch comprising an optical sensor. The training torch is coupled to the processing device and configured to provide the processing device with data from the optical sensor corresponding to a position of the training torch relative to the training workpiece.
The documents above mentioned disclose methods and devices for teaching how to weld, however none of them describes an apparatus which comprises a six degrees of freedom platform or Stewart platform in which the welding gun is located on the upper plate controlled by the six actuators, wherein said platform is capable of recording the movements of an experienced welder so as to later reproduce them for a welder trainee in the training stage.
Due to the aforementioned, an objective of the present invention is a system for teaching how to weld, composed by a Stewart Platform, a welding gun, at least a sensor, an interface, a processor, a memory, controllers and actuators.
The present invention has as an objective to provide a method for capturing the movements of an experienced welder in order to teach how to weld a welder trainee in the training stage.